


Sweatheart

by bbybbyowo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat Burglar Hinata Shouyou, Cat Burglars, Crime AU, Crimes & Criminals, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia boss Sakusa Kiyoomi, OmiHina, Robbery, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybbyowo/pseuds/bbybbyowo
Summary: Sakusa had everything he wanted and rule the underground crime scene till he met a cat burglar
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Sweatheart

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry i had deleted my other link because my tagging, i am really sorry, enjoy

Sakusa Kiyoomi ruled the crime underground of Japan. 

People feared him, men wanted to be him and women wanted him. 

Sakusa was bored with his perfect life, he had everything he wanted and needed; he had two estates, one from the north near the mountains and one near the east near the beach. He had the latest sports cars and luxurious cars. He mostly wore handmade designers suits. He owned four luxurious five stars restaurants around Tokyo.

He had people around his finger. 

He was bored with people’s loyalty. 

Till he went to a charity auction of fine arts and jewelry. 

He entered the VIP room. 

He pushed the black cloth. 

People wore clothes from the Victorian era, women were gowns in different colors while men wore suits and held cranes with different designs. 

The vip room was like a ball from the Victorian era, the rose gold marble floor, windows were replaced by famous paintings from victorian era with golden frames and rose gold curtains. 

In the center of the room were jewels for auction.

Famous pieces which were Queen Victoria’s Emerald Necklace, Earrings and Brooch. 

Queen Victoria’s Emeralds Tiaras. 

Suddenly it black out. 

The guests screamed. 

Sakusa’s bodyguards surrounded Sakusa. 

Sakusa grabbed his gun and pulled the trigger as he saw something shining at the ceiling. 

The lights were back. 

This time he met him. 

A man with orange hair wearing night vision goggles wearing black catsuit showing his figure. 

A lollipop in his mouth, he pulled the lollipop from his mouth and blew a kiss towards Sakusa.

He held a bag across his bag with the Queen Victoria’s Emerald Necklace, Earrings and Brooch. 

Queen Victoria’s Emeralds Tiaras. 

Sakusa smirked. 

This is going to be fun. 

Sakusa chased after the cat burglar out the VIP room. 

The cat burglar used the high ground by climbing and jumping. 

Both Sakusa and the cat burglar ended up in a huge and empty museum lobby. 

The cat burglar jumped down from the ceilings and dropped on; landed on a bench and crossed his legs. 

“Aren’t you tired,  _ sweetheart _ ?” The cat burglar asked as he removed the night vision goggles from his face. 

He dropped the night vision goggles on the floor as Sakusa pointed and aimed his gun towards him. 

“No,  _ sweetheart _ .” Sakusa said 

“Oh?’ The cat bulgar said as he bit the lollipop. "I hope you still have energy to catch me,  _ sweetheart."  _ As he threw something to the floor, something smashed into the floor; gas appeared as Sakusa start coughed, his eyes became blurry and hazy.

The gas disappeared as the cat burglar. 

But the jewels were left behind. 

Sakusa coughed as his bodyguards helped him up and went back to charity auction. 

Hinata Shoyo was struggling student, trying to provide for his family; his mom and his little sister, Natsu. 

Hinata worked two jobs, at the day he worked as waiter in a cafe near his school while at night he was a cat burglar or a robin hood wearing latex. He stole fine arts and jewelry from the rich and corrupt,returned them to the right museums and right owners. 

Hinata was a talented cat burglar 

He was fast, flexible and he would jump high like he was flying. 

One day Hinata was working his day job. 

And found Sakusa the crime lord of Japan eating in the cafe. Hinata wasn't dumb, he knew about Sakusa before they met, he did research on him since he was his next target to rob. 

Hinata worked like any other day till Sakusa asked for the bill. Sakusa gave Hinata a tip that he didn't expect. 

Queen Victoria’s Emerald Necklace, Earrings and Brooch. 

"Hope you like it, _sweetheart."_ Sakusa said as he pulled the polo of Hinata's uniform and kissed Hinata;licking and biting his lips. "Thank you for the treat, it made me full, _sweetheart."_ Sakusa said as he slipped his business card into Hinata's uniform and leaving the cafe and a blushing Hinata. 


End file.
